Yugioh-Corpse Party
by Piplup255
Summary: I made a crossover of Yugioh and Corpse party because I like Yugioh and the story of Corpse party is awesome. And a Yugioh horror story... I just think it would be cool. Warning: Major plot holes because I'm including Yugioh GX and 5D's characters. And just so you know, the Yugioh characters are replacing the Corpse party characters. Most of them. Just to clear some confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured like a raging waterfall one evening at Duelist Academy, where Jaden and his friends, Alexis, her friend,  
Jasmine, as well as Yusei and Akiza, accompanied by Luna and Leo, who were all invited by Jaden to visit the island  
a few days back, and they had finally arrived. They come from the future, so of course, it's not a cake walk to travel  
50 or something years into the past. Yusei and Akiza, weren't too fond of the idea of bringing the twins Luna and Leo,  
the only reason why they were there is because they begged the teenagers to bring them. However, there wasn't much  
for them to do on a rainy day. So, they were sharing ghost stories. Because the dorm rooms were much too small in the  
Sclifer Red dorm, the seven of them snuck into the cafeteria. Aki was in the middle of a ghost story she found on the  
internet, about a student who was killed at Domino High, a school that was shut down for a series of accidents. She  
sat down at a table, and lit a candle on it, illuminating the room. "It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one...  
Aki said, kicking off the story. "Running down the stairs, the student lost his footing, and he fell down, cracking his  
skull open upon impact, ultimately leading to his death..." Jaden, who was sitting at the same table as Aki, just in  
front, stared in surprise. This story sounded familiar to him, maybe he heard someone talking about it when he was  
young, since he _did _used to live in Domino City, but he probably forgot about it as he grew older. Aki looked up, noticing  
the look Jaden was giving her. "What's wrong, Jaden? Are you scared?" "What?! No way!" Jaden responded, shaking  
his head. "I don't get scared that easily!" Aki giggled mischievously at Jaden's reaction. Yusei, who was sitting next to  
Jaden, sighed, and rested his head in his hand. "On to the story, please?" Aki glanced at him, and cleared her throat.  
"Uh, right. For such a horrible thing to happen, his friends were devastated. The teachers feared that another accident  
like this were to happen, so one thing led to another, and decision was reached. The school was to be shut down."  
Aki was interrupted by the loud crashing of thunder. Jaden was startled by the sudden noise and gasped, as he  
jumped in his seat. Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him. Jaden looked sheepishly at his friends.  
"Err, sorry, guys..." Alexis, who was sitting at the table next to him along with Jasmine, took a moment to think.  
"Wait, didn't I hear about this on the news once? They said that everyone thought the school was cursed!"  
Jaden snapped his fingers, as the faint memory returned to him. "Yeah, I heard it on the news, too!  
Before the accident, some of the students were being sent to the hospital because of a severe case of shock  
or trauma, and even a teacher was effected! That's why it was shut down." Leo, who was sitting across from  
Alexis, was shocked by the information. "Jeez, that's scary! I wonder what caused that to happen?" Luna yawned  
irritatingly loud, and replied, "Well, Domino used to be a pretty crappy place to live. Maybe it was just some  
punk's sick prank!" Suddenly, everyone jumped at the sound of lightning booming loudly. The lights came on  
in the cafeteria, and blacked out as the sound of something snapping was heard. "Yaaaaaargh!" Jaden shouted,  
falling out of his seat. "J-Jaden! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" Jasmine yelled at him. Jaden  
stumbled to get up, and crossed his arms. "But... it was scary!" The brown-haired duelist replied. Aki slowly  
stood up from her seat, and looked around nervously. "I don't like this... This shouldn't be happening..."  
Yusei stood up, and shook his head. "Not bad, guys. You had me going there for a moment." Aki turned  
around, looking at Yusei with an annoyed and confused expression. "What are you talking about?!  
No one here did anything!" She argued. "All of us here are present! No one could've left to turn out  
the light s without someone seeing them!" Everyone present grew eerily silent. "Then it's just a normal blackout.  
Nothing to fear!" Jasmine said. Leo started to snicker. "Or, maybe it was the hash slinging slasher who turned  
out the lights!" Luna sighed and was about to remark, when her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. "Does...  
anyone else hear that?" Everyone strained to listen, and they heard the footsteps getting louder. Then,  
as soon as it came, the sound of the footsteps stopped. Loud knocking was then heard not too long after  
at the door. Aki stepped back slightly. The knocking returned, only much louder this time. Whoever was  
behind the door really wanted to get in. Yusei turned to Jaden. "Hey, why don't you go get the door?" Jaden  
whirled around, and stared at Yusei, looking a little spooked. "What?! Why me?!" Yusei looked around  
the room. "The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?" Jaden  
grunted, and crossed his arms. "So why don't _you _get the door?" Yusei smirked. "Well, it doesn't break _my  
_heart!" Jaden sighed, and slowly approached the door. He reached for the doorknob, when he saw that someone  
had grabbed it one the other side. The door swung open, and Jaden quickly backed off to see... That it was just  
Professor Banner who came to see them. "Oh, sorry, Jaden. Did I scare you? There was a sudden blackout, so  
I came to see if you and your friends were okay." As soon as Banner stepped into the room, the lights  
suddenly flickered back on. "Well, I couldn't have timed that, even if I tried!" Aki waved to Banner. "Hello,  
Professor! We're just telling ghost stories." She explained. Banner nodded. "I see. This reminds me of the  
night Jaden and his friends snuck into the abandon dorm!" Banner's attention went back to Jaden who  
was staring at him with a look of shock. Leo jumped out of his seat and approached Jaden. "I thought  
Luna's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole new level!" Luna glared at her twin, but she was  
ignored. Leo started laughing, and everyone else, even Jaden, joined along. "Ha, well, Jaden always  
had the best reactions!" Alexis informed everyone. "Sorry, again, for scaring you. But I will admit, your|  
reaction was pretty amusing!" Banner told Jaden, who was crossing his arms in embarrassment. "All joking  
aside, though, I ran into a certain individual who has come to see you, Jaden." Banner finished. A short,  
blue-haired boy with rounded glasses stepped into the room. "I can't believe you came down here to  
hang out with your new friends without me!" He said, but with a smile on his face. "Oh, Syrus! Sorry,  
man!" Jaden apologized to his best friend. Syrus approached Jaden. "It's okay. It was worth it, to see your  
reaction!" Jaden face palmed and shook his head, saying quietly, "Will you guys stop making fun of me, now?  
Please?" Banner clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. It's past seven, so  
you all should be heading off to bed, soon. Especially Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Jasmine. After all, you  
do have an important test tomorrow!" He announced. "Aw… Well, it's a shame we have to leave so soon…"  
Luna said. "Yeah, I had a good time here today. There were some pretty good duelists here who were a  
lot of fun to duel with." Yusei commented. "Well, no one said you had to leave right now! You can stay  
here as long as you like, I'm sure no one would mind." Banner assured Yusei. Syrus looked at Yusei, Aki,  
Luna and Leo. "I'd really like for you guys to come back soon. Because I didn't even get to hang out  
with you guys at all!" Jaden rubbed his neck. "Yeah… Maybe someday, we can all have a fun, friendly  
duel together!" Yusei, Luna, and Leo were about to walk out the door, but they were stopped by Aki.  
"Hey, guys? Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone." Aki said. Alexis turned to her.  
"Sure, what is it?" She asked. "I want to try a charm," Aki said as she pulled out a paper doll from her pocket.  
"Since we live far away from all of you, I want to perform this charm so we always remember each other.  
I found it on the internet. If we do it right, we'll all be friends forever!" Aki explained.  
"Ok, is everyone alright with this?" Banner asked. "Absolutely!" Everyone in the room said in unison.  
"Everyone, grab on to a part of this paper doll. The spell trigger is "(make up your own chant for the  
charm because I couldn't think of one)" so say that for every person in the room." Aki paused for a  
moment to count the number of people in the room. "So… In our case, we say it nine times. No more, no less.  
Or the charm will fail." Jaden looked nervous. "Uh… What happens if it fails?" Yusei nodded.  
"Yeah…. This whole thing seems a little sketchy to me." However, Aki looked confident.  
"Failure isn't an option. Just give it your best!" Everyone gathered in a circle around the doll,  
grabbed whatever part of the doll they could, and chanted the phrase nine times, as instructed.  
As soon as they finished, they tore apart the doll. At the same time, thunder crashed outside, sending a chill down Jaden's spine.  
"Nicely done, everyone! Now, just keep that scrap of paper safe." Aki told everyone.  
"Hmm… So the scrap has some sort of meaning to it, then?" Yusei asked.  
"Yes, as long as we have a piece of the doll with us, we'll always be connected.  
That's the purpose of this charm." Alexis held her piece of the doll up to her face.  
"Thanks, Aki. I'll treasure this." "No problem! Let's look at this as a promise that  
we'll all hang out again one day!" Aki replied. Suddenly, a small earthquake caught everyone present off  
guard. A red flash suddenly blinded Jaden, and he fell down, as soon as another earthquake hit,  
only much stronger. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Yusei exclaimed, trying to keep his footing.  
The earthquake only got stronger, knocking down the lights, causing the glass windows to break, and making the furniture slide around.  
"EEEEEEEK!" Jasmine yelled. "What the hell? This is like, holy crap big!" The lights went out,  
and glass broke and fell to the floor, as Banner tried to call out to the teenagers: "Everyone! Get under a table! Wait until it's subsided!"  
A light beam fell from the ceiling and almost hit Leo and Luna. "Seek shelter, now!" Banner yelled.  
Suddenly, the floor cracked open. Before anyone could notice, it grew even larger, splitting the room in half.  
"No, this can't be happening! Is this for real?!" Syrus yelled. The floor gave way, swallowing up the teenagers and Professor.  
"Oh, god, I'm falling! Jasmine shouted. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Everyone present screamed, only to have their voices eaten by the rumbling of the savage earthquake. A white flash blinded them, and suddenly, everything grew dark around them…. And the only thing they could hear was the sound of their frightened breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis struggled to get up, but upon doing so, a sharp pain was suddenly felt in her foot. "Ung... Ouch!  
My leg... I can move it, so I guess it's just a sprain..." Alexis said, moving her right leg back and forth to test it.  
She opened her eyes to look at her surroundings, but everything around her was pitch black.  
Alexis stood up, trying not to put too much pressure to her leg, and tried to look for a light switch.  
She suddenly heard a loud, creaking sound, and froze. "Where am I, anyway...?" Alexis squinted her eyes,  
hoping that would help her vision. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Alexis could barely make out the shapes  
of desks and chairs. "I'm... not at Duelist Academy, aren't I?" Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing the room she was in.  
Alexis stared in shock at the sight presented to her. She appeared to be in an old- fashioned high school classroom,  
and there were two doors in the classroom, one to the south and one to the north.  
However, the room looked like a disaster hit it. The paint on walls were peeling and chipping off,  
the desks and chairs were scattered around, and the floor was broken and beaten up, with several  
large holes in it. Alexis's eyes darted back and forth, as she slowly stepped around the room.  
"What... What the hell is this place?!" She stared wandering around the room, trying to make heads or tails of what was going on.  
As she stepped over the holes, broken glass and other debris, Alexis had gotten close to the front  
of the classroom, but however, she was blocked by some desks. She attempted the move them out of her way,  
but as she pushed, the desks didn't budge at all, they were affixed in place, like a model.  
Grunting in frustration, Alexis tried to look past the desks to see what was at the front of the class,  
and discovered Jasmine on the other side, laying down next to the teacher's desk. After emitting a shocked gasp,  
Alexis called her friend's name to try to wake her up, but to no avail. Alexis turned back,  
thinking she could enter the classroom through the other door, and get to Jasmine that way.  
She exited the classroom, and walked out to the hallway, which was in a just as bad condition, if not, worse than the classroom.  
The hallway was unlit, so Alexis had to watch her step. But, she tripped always due to her broken ankle.  
She landed with a thud, and she slowly sat up, clutching her foot. "That really hurt... My ankle is in pretty bad shape..."  
As Alexis begun to stand, she noticed she had landed next to a slip of paper. Curious, Alexis reached down to pick it up.  
It appeared to be an article of a newspaper. It read: "(Domino Post) 'Third Student Re-orted Missing'.  
One by one, the students of Domino - seem to be disa-earing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing.  
-lassmates testify that first-year A- Ma-a-ki was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends,  
and haven't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping, and have assigned countless investigators in hopes of a speedy resolution." The paper was old, and yellowing, as some of the letters and words have faded completely.  
Tossing the paper in a random direction, Alexis made her way to the other entrance to the classroom,  
and quickly ran to Jasmine's side. Alexis knelt down, and started shaking her. Alexis took a closer look at her, and felt relieved.  
Jasmine was unresponsive, but she was still breathing. After continuing to shout her name,  
Alexis had finally seemed to wake up Jasmine. She blinked her eyes open, and sat up. "Huh? Alexis? ...What's up?"  
Jasmine said, sleepily. "Don't you 'what's up' me!" Alexis shouted back, a little louder than she intended. She sighed, and stood up.  
"I thought you were dead." Jasmine stood up with her, and looked around. "Uh... Where are we, anyway?" "That's what I'd like to know..."  
Alexis responded. Jasmine looked around the room, and noticed the windows. She walked towards them,  
and tried to open them. But, just like the desks, they were fixed in place. "Hooo... It ain't budging. These  
windows are sealed up tight." She looked out the windows, trying to see what was out there. But, everything outside  
was pitch black, like there wasn't even a world out there. "What the hell is going on?" Alexis said, putting her hands to her head.  
"Well, this is clearly a school..." Jasmine said. She wandered around the room again, looking for some way out.  
Jasmine crossed the teacher's desk, she noticed a sheet of paper on it. After closely examining it, she gasped  
and stepped back. "What is it?!" Alexis asked, running to her side. "The printout... On the desk..." Jasmine turned to Alexis.  
"It says... 'Domino High- Notice to all Faculty and Students'..." Alexis grew wide-eyed. "Domino... High? Isn't that...  
The school that was shut down and demolished because of the accidents?!" Jasmine stepped away from the desk,  
looking horrified. "Oh god, what's happening?!" She turned to Alexis. "Where's our friends?! And Professor Banner?!"  
Alexis grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Jasmine! Don't get so worked up!" Jasmine nodded, and  
started to take deep breaths. _I and Jasmine just stood there in silence, hand in hand. It was the first time in my  
life I had been so scared, and shaking so hard I could hear my teeth chattering. I'd become completely  
light-headed, and couldn't think straight, much less wrap my brain around what was happening to us. I kept telling myself it was all a dream,  
just some horrible nightmare... But no matter how hard I wished for it, I couldn't wake up. And the silence was the worst part of it all.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something! _"Hey... I don't have the slightest idea what's going on..."  
Alexis said as she turned her head to look at Jasmine. "But how about we try finding a way out of here?  
We can't just stand here, quaking in terror." Jasmine nodded in agreement, though in her mind, she doubted if there even was a way out.  
Alexis headed for the door. "Okay, our first step is leaving this room. And we got to keep our spirits up! After all,  
it's probably not just the two of us in here." Jasmine's face had a comforted smile on it. "Yeah! Maybe our friends are here, too!  
And if we all put our heads together, we can find a way out!" Alexis gave her a thumbs up. "That's the spirit!"  
_I had no reason to believe any of what I just said... I was probably delirious, to be honest. But I knew that if I didn't act,  
I would go mad. I would start to scream, I would be inconsolable! So, in desperation, I put on the strongest front I could... _Alexis and  
Jasmine were about to head out, when suddenly, an earthquake hit. However, it was extremely small. Sure, it was  
powerful enough to make Alexis and Jasmine stumble, but the earthquake did no particular damage. The two Obelisk  
Blue students thought nothing of it, and trekked out into the hallway, but to Alexis's surprise, the lights were on.  
And on top of that, hallway's layout seemed completely different. "Huh? What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.  
"This hallway was different when I went here the first time!" Jasmine took a look around the hallway. "Maybe the  
earthquake made more of the floor collapse?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders, and the two went north. They eventually  
reached a gap in the floor, blocking their path. However, it looked narrow enough to be crossable, but still too  
wide to risk jumping. Jasmine thought for a moment. "Hey, I have an idea! I think I saw something that looked  
like a wooden plank in the classroom! Maybe we can use that as a makeshift bridge!" Alexis nodded, and the two  
went back inside, and they found the plank not too long. Alexis examined it, too see if it could carry their weight.  
Though scratched and banged up, the board was fully intact, and not much worse for wear. After nodding in approval,  
Alexis motioned Jasmine to follow her, and they made their way back to the gap from before. Alexis set the board in place,  
and just as she suspected, the board was sturdy enough to support them. "Hey, Alexis? Is there something wrong with your leg?"  
Jasmine asked as soon as they crossed. "Huh? Oh, right, I sprained my ankle earlier... I guess I was so freaked out, I forgot."  
Alexis responded, looking at her foot. Jasmine grew a worried expression. "Will you be okay?" Alexis nodded, and continued down the hallway.  
"Yeah, I can still walk, so I'm sure it will heal on its own." They came across a staircase, and attempted to climb up,  
but the top was blocked off by a pile of rubble and debris. "Well, that sucks..." Jasmine said, as she turned around,  
but she noticed Alexis wasn't coming with her. Alexis stood next to the pile, staring at it. She reached her hand into the rubble and pulled  
out a small key. "I thought I saw something in there!" Alexis exclaimed. "_ t..."_ Alexis heard a ghostly voice, and looked around.  
"Huh? Did you say something, Jasmine?" After giving Alexis a confused look, she shook her head. Alexis shrugged, and with the key in hand,  
they walked back down the stairs. They saw another hallway to the right, but the majority of the floor there was gone.  
However, they did notice a door that they had previously pasted by. Curious, Alexis and Jasmine entered the classroom.  
It was eerily dark in there. Walking further into the room, the teenagers made a horrifying discovery. A human  
skeleton lay on the ground before them. Jasmine shrieked and stepped back. "D-don't worry! Maybe it's not real!"  
Alexis said, to calm her down. She stepped closer to the body, even though she really didn't want to, and knelt down,  
scanning the bones. Not only was the skeleton far more detailed than say, a prop, but there were obvious signs of dried blood  
around the body. "Oh god... these really are someone's bones..." Alexis said, backing away. "... ..." Alexis yelped and jumped back,  
almost bumping into Jasmine. A blue flame appeared, floating above the body. "You two are new victims, are you not?"  
Jasmine started shaking. "It's a g-g-g-ghost!" "Who are you?" Alexis asked. "I'm just the spirit of a girl who died here... I  
was brought here against my will and confined, just like you..." Jasmine slowly stepped forward. "Confined? You mean, there's no way out?"  
Though the ghost couldn't express anything, Alexis somehow got the feeling that it was nodding. "I'm afraid not.  
This school exists in a reality of its own, cut off from the rest of the world..." "So why have we been brought here?"  
Alexis asked. The ghost grew silent. "...'They' brought you here. They're constantly bringing people into this school, sinless innocents,  
one after one... This is a multi-dimensional nexus... Multiple planes of existence, all piled up on each other, created by powerful,  
vengeful spirits, called closed spaces... You, as well as me, are all a part of an inescapable abduction. And it seems you two  
aren't the only ones brought here. I sense that nine other are here, too." Jasmine grew a hopeful expression. "Really?!  
So that must mean our friends are here, too!" She turned to Alexis. "This is great! We're not alone!" The ghost sighed.  
"Yes, they are indeed in this school, but it would be impossible to meet them." Alexis and Jasmine turned to look at the spirit.  
"They are indeed in this school, but they are in different spaces. Unless if you can somehow find a way to enter their space,  
or have them enter yours, then you may see them. But it won't be easy..." Jasmine looked down in defeat. "Even then, escape is  
nigh impossible... But, at least you'll be able to die together, living out the rest of your days in the same space.  
That alone is a fate worth fighting for." Suddenly, a door that was behind Alexis and Jasmine swung open, and the  
lights flickered. The ghost gasped. "No! They're here!" It said, as it faded away. Alexis saw another blue light at the corner  
of her eye, and turned in its direction. Sitting below the chalkboard, his arms wrapped around his legs, was a boy that looked  
too young to be in high school. He had multi-colored hair that pointed, and purple eyes, and he was wearing  
a blue school uniform. He also had a bluish glow surrounding him, indicating he was a ghost, too. Jasmine screamed at the sight,  
and ran out, but Alexis stayed put. She watched in fear and in awe as an image was being drawn on the chalkboard.  
A figure that looked like a male with long, white hair was pursuing four other figures, one was a male with blonde hair,  
the one next to him, a male with brown hair, the other is a girl with brown hair, and the last looked like the ghost sitting below...


End file.
